Nightwave/Series 1
Series 1 — The Wolf of Saturn Six Series 1 began on February 27th, 2019 and lasted until May 19th, 2019. Story Series 1 introduced the Wolf of Saturn Six, a Grineer fugitive that escaped from the previously undisclosed Saturn Six Max-Pen with his Saturn Six Fugitive pack, and are actively hunting the Tenno. WARFRAME - Nightwave Wolf of Saturn Six (All Episodes) Story Of The Wolf Of Saturn Six (Warframe)|Series 1 – Episode 1: Saturn Warframe - Nightwave Cinematic 2|Series 1 – Episode 2: Jupiter Warframe - Nightwave Cinematic 3|Series 1 – Episode 3: Neptune Warframe - Nightwave Cinematic 4|Series 1 – Episode 4: Alad V Warframe - Nightwave Cinematic 5|Series 1 – Episode 5: Ending The Wolf of Saturn 6 All Cutscenes - Nightwave Series 1(Warframe) Mechanics *In addition to Acts, reputation can also be earned by finding and capturing three Saturn Six Fugitives that spawn randomly in missions, granting per Capture. If the player waits too long before capturing them, they will die and no reputation will be given but it will still count as them being eliminated. A secondary objective labeled "Fugitives Eliminated" will appear when they spawn in a mission. Fugitive groups can spawn multiple times in a single mission. These enemies appear in the "unaffiliated" category in the codex, as despite being Grineer biologically, they are fugitives. *The Wolf of Saturn Six can randomly spawn in most missions similar to Assassins, acting as a field boss. He has a 4% chance to spawn in missions below level 20, and 6% for missions level 20 and above.https://forums.warframe.com/topic/1085206-nightwave-changes-wolf-spawns-feedback/ Defeating him has a chance to reward a component for his signature hammer, the . **Following Episode 4, the Wolf became Sentient-turned, and has a chance to drop the Saturn Six Mask. *Toward the end of this series, a Tactical Alert was issued which features an Assassination mission for the Wolf. Ranking Rewards In the order of ranking and total cumulative standing respectively: *''Rank 1 - : Saturn Six – Sigil'' *''Rank 2 - : Wolf of Saturn Six – Glyph (Light) and Wolf of Saturn Six – Glyph (Dark)'' *''Rank 3 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 4 - : Weapon Slot x2'' *''Rank 5 - : The Wolf – Noggle Statue'' *''Rank 6 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 7 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 8 - : Warframe Slot'' *''Rank 9 - : Saturn Six – Emblem'' *''Rank 10 - : Wolf Salute – Emote'' *''Rank 11 - : Orokin Catalyst (built)'' *''Rank 12 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 13 - : Nightwave – Sigil'' *''Rank 14 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 15 - : Kuva x20,000'' *''Rank 16 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 17 - : Wolf – Scrawl (K-Drive cosmetic)'' *''Rank 18 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 19 - : Kuva x20,000'' *''Rank 20 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 21 - : Nightwave – Emblem'' *''Rank 22 - : , augment mod'' *''Rank 23 - : Saturn Six – Captura Scene'' *''Rank 24 - : Wolf Cred x50'' *''Rank 25 - : Arcane Energize (unranked)'' *''Rank 26 - : Wolf Howl – Emote'' *''Rank 27 - : Forma Bundle (3x Forma)'' *''Rank 28 - : Saturn Six Syandana'' *''Rank 29 - : Umbra Forma (built)'' *''Rank 30 - : Saturn Six Armor set'' *''Rank 31-60 - +: Wolf Cred x15 every rank'' References es:Onda nocturna/Serie 1 Category:Nightwave Category:Nightwave Series Category:Lore Category:Update 24